Pensée intime
by Osi-chan
Summary: Tomoyo aime son amie, et renferme sa vie dans son journal... shojo ai.


**_Pensée intime_**

Le 29/03/05

Bonjour cher journal,

Comment vas-tu ?

Tout c'est bien passer ce matin.Je suis aller faire les courses et j'ai acheté du tissu,de la dentelle et des rubans pour confectionnait des vétements pour Sakura.

Tu te rappelle d'elle ?

Aujourd'hui,je me rappelle une phrase que je lui ai dit il y à 5 ans...

Je suis sur que c'est différent quand je dit que je t'aime Sakura.Quand tu auras muri un peu Sakura,je t'en parlerai. 

Et voilà,je lui avait dit mon amour inconsiament,indirectement.

Quelqu'un pourrait qualifier mon amour d'admiration ou quelque chose dans le genre...

Mais non,je l'aime,d'un amour pure et sincére.

Je suis désolé,on m'appelle pour manger.

A demain cher journal.

Tomoyo posa son stylo.Cette phrase...Pourquoi avait t'elle dit ça ?

Elle descendit dans la salle à manger et commenca à manger.

Sonomi Daidoji arriva,complétement éssouflé.

Sonomi Daidoji était une femme assé grande,ayant des cheuveux brun-roux coordonné avec ses yeux marron.Elle avait les cheuveux à la coupe "garçonne",avec un grande méche penchant du coté droit de son visage.Elle était toujours habyé en tailleur classique,de couleur marron.

Tomoyo,c'est vrai que tu as demandé à inviter Sakura ?

Bien sur mére,j'attendais votre autorisation.

Eh bien tu ne peux pas me faire plus plaisir !

Sonomi s'adressa à une domestique.

Bien !Amenez moi dans la cuisine et apprenez moi à faire une tarte au pommes !(XD)

Tomoyo regarda sa mére,joyeuse,partir dans la cuisine.Aprés quelque minute de silence,elle dit à une domestique :

Je ne finirai pas mon assiette,pouvez-vous débarrassé ?

Bien sur Mademoiselle.

Tomoyo se leva,monta dans sa chambre et appella Sakura.

TUT TUT TUT

Aller décroche s'il te plait !

Allo,qui est-ce ?

Allo Lionel ? Tu es chez Sakura ?

Oui oui .Tu veux parler à Sakura ?

S'il te plait .

Je te la passe .

Merci .

Dans le lointaint,Tomoyo entendit quelqu'un crié:

Sakura,Tomoyo pour toi !

J'arrive !

Tomoyo entendit un gros boum,puis entendit Sakura en colére:

Rah!Pourquoi faillait il que je cours vers le combiné !Je me suis fait maleuh !

Tomoyo se retenait d'un fou rire.Toujours pareil sa petite Sakura !

Grrr...Allo Tomoyo ?

Ah,Sakura ?Je voulais t'inviter chez moi demain...  
-Avec plaisir !A quel heure ?

Tu peux venir manger et rester l'aprés-midi si tu veux !

D'accord !Merci Tomoyo !Je viendrais !

Sakura,tu peux me faire une promesse ?

Oui,laquelle ?

Tu pourra mettre la derniére robe que je t'ai confectionné ?

Euh...Ben...Euh...Oui bien sur...

Merci !(Tomoyo -- ° )

A demain Tomoyo !

A demain Sakura !

Tomoyo racrocha.Sa petite Sakura était toujours aussi énergique et heureuse.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et se coucha,se demandant quel serait les conséquences dramatique de la découverte de son jounal...

Le 30/03/05

Cher journal,

Bonjour.J'ai inviter Sakura.

Avec plaisir Qu'elle disait.

Tu aimerais la connaitre ?

Tu ne peux pas.Tu ne peux ni parler ni écouter.Et c'est grace à moi que tu bouge.  
Je suis désolé.Sincérement désolé.

Tu le sais déjà,mais je te le redit encore une fois.Je l'aime.  
A la folie.Mais la sagesse régne en moi.Je ne lui dirait pas.Je veux toujours voir son visage sourire,je veux la voir s'épanouir et étre heureuse.Méme si je l'aime d'un amour impossible,la voir heureuse me comble.

Je vais me changer.  
Compte rendue de la journée ce soir.

A ce soir,cher journal.

Tomoyo posa son journal dans sa bibliothéque.

Elle se mit devant son miroir et se désabilla.

Personne ne le savait,mais elle était compléxé.De toute ses parties intimes.Toutes,sans exeption.

Elle se regarda et dit :

Affreuse.Je suis affreuse.

Elle mit des sous-vétements,une robe bleu turquoise et des sandales blanche.

Elle coiffa,laissa ses cheuveux lachés mais mit un sert-téte de la méme couleur que ça robe.

Elle descendit dans le jardin,et se pencha sur le bord du "petit pont",qui ce situait dans son jardin,regardant les poissons nageant à vive allure.

Ils ont de la chance,eux,ils son libre de leur acte,ils n'ont pas de choix difficile à prendre...

Tomoyo réfléchit.Que voulait-elle ?

Elle aimait Sakura,c'est sur,mais elle respectait son choix.Elle avait choisi Lionel.

Elle savait qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Sakura.Jamais.

Elle était perdu dans ses pensés quand quelqu'un sonna.

Déjà ? Je pensé qu'il n'était que 11 heures...

Tomoyo alla devant la porte,attendant que les portes s'ouvrent.

Elles s'ouvrirent,laissant place à une jeune fille aux cheveux miel,des yeux vert péttillant de joie et un sourire long comme une banane.(XD)

Elle était habyé d'une robe rouge sang,et coiffé de petite couette caché par son chapeau,rouge lui aussi.

Elle regarda Tomoyo,et se jeta sur elle.

Tomoyo!Ca va ?Tout va bien ?J'ai plein de chose à te raconter !

Tomoyo fut surpris d'un tel entrain .

Hum,surement à cause de Lionel.Si elle va bien alors j'avais raison.Il ne ferais rien qui pourrais nuire à Sakura.

A...Attends Sakura !

Sakura parlait avec tellment d'entrain que Tomoyo ne suivait plus rien.

Elle la regarda,étoné.

Ben...Quoi ?

Tu peux venir t'installer à table,nous allons bientot manger !Tu me raconteras tout ça la-bas.

Tomoyo sourit.Rien ne pourrait enlever la naïveté et la bonne humeur de Sakura.Sauf l'incident qui se produira dans quelques heures...(Ah ah ah ah!)

Sakura et Tomoyo se dirigérent vers la terrasse.

Sakura posa son sac,et s'assit sur une chaise.

Elle se pencha sur Tomoyo,et lui dit à l'orreille :

Tu...Tu sais..Hier soir,j'était seule avec Lionel,et...Et...

Tomoyo avait compris,mai la laissa le dire.

On...On...

Et d'une voix presque inaudible,Sakura dit :

On...On la "fait"...

Tomoyo se leva précipitament,jouant la surprise.

Hein !

Sakura baissa la téte,honteuse et toute rouge.

Ben...Ben quoi...Tu...Tu vas bien le faire toi !

Sakura essaya de la regarder en face,mais ne pouvait pas.Elle était complétement rouge et honteuse quand la mére de Tomoyo arriva.

Bonjour Sakura !Dis moi Tomoyo,pourquoi tu es debout ?

Tomoyo la regarda,puis s'assit.

Alors Sakura !Ca va ?

Sonomi vit qu'elle était rouge et qu'elle n'osait la regarder en face.

Eh bien Sakura !Léve la téte et sourit !

Quand Sakura remarqua que Sonomi la regardait,elle fit un effort et la regarda,souriante.

Voilà !Dis moi,ça va bien chez toi ?

Oui Madame !

Voyons !J'ai horreur que tu m'appelle comme ça alors que j'était la cousine de ta mére !Appelle moi Sonomi !

D'accord,Sonomi !

Tomoyo regarda Sakura et sa mére qui parlementait avec un regard triste.Ca mére ne l'autoriser pas à l'appeller maman,mais Sakura pouvait l'appeller par son prénom.

Elle tient à elle comme à sa propre fille...Elle se fait tout le temps du temps libre pour elle...Mais pas pour moi...

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Tomoyo et s'écrasa par-terre.Sonomi appella les domestiques et elles mangérent.Tomoyo souriait.Sa mére préféré Sakura,mais elle aussi,elle ne pouvait donc pas dire qu'elle la détesté.

Aprés le plat principal,Sonomi dit :

Ne bouger pas,je vais chercher le dessert !

Sonomi se leva,et parti toute contente vers la cuisine.

Euh...To...Tomoyo ?

Tomoyo fut étonné.Elle avait attendue que ça mére parte pour lui parler.De toute façon,du temps que ce moment arrivait,elle lui sourit et lui dit :

Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Sakura ?

Je...T'ais pas vexer ou quoi que ce soit pour tout à l'heure ?

Tomoyo la regarda,et au bord du fou rire,ne put s'émpécher d'éclater de rire.Sakura la regarda,étonné .Quand son fou rire fut calmé,elle la regarda et dit :

Mais bien sur que non !Voyons,je ne vais pas étre en colére alors que tu deviens de plus en plus mature,Sakura .

Sakura et Tomoyo se échangére un sourire de joie et de "réconciliation".

Sonomi arriva,portant une tarte à la main.

Les filles !Regarder ce que je vous aménes !

Sonomi arriva,une tarte au pomme dans la main qui était un tout petit peu brulé .

C'est moi qui l'a fait !Aller,donnez moi vos assiettes !

Sonomi mit une part dans chaque assiette,et s'installa pour manger la sienne.

Bonne apétit !

Tomoyo regarda la part,et mangea le coin qui n'était pas brulé.

Hum...Euh...Dé...Délicieux mére...

Elle regarda Sakura,et dit :

Sakura,tu veux prendre le thé dans ma chambre ?

Oui,avec plaisir !

Sakura se leva,et dit :

Tu veux que je prenne le thé ?

Non c'est bon,monte,je vais le chercher !

Tomoyo se leva à son tour,et partit dans la cuisine.

**Sakura P.O.V:**

Je montit à l'étage.Je ne connais pas par coeur le chemin,je viens juste d'arriver !

Je regardais sa chambre.Du bleu.Entiérement faite de bleu.Je m'approcha de la bibliothéque,et je la bouscula,faisant tomber un livre mal ranger.

Tiens ?Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

Je regardais la couverture.Rien.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera contre que je lis ce livre !

Sakura ouvrit le livre vers les derniére page et lu :

"Cher journal,bonjour.Jai inviter Sakura.

Avec plaisir elle disait.

Tu aimerais la connaitre ?Tu ne peux pas.

Tu ne peux ni parler ni écouter.Et c'est grace à moi que tu bouge.

Je suis désolé.Sincérement déolé.Tu le sais déjà,mais je te le redit quand méme.  
Je l'aime.A la folie..."

Sakura laissais tomber le jounal part terre,bouche bée par cette révélation.

Le journal se renversa et s'écrasa au sol.Tomoyo arriva à ce moment la.

Elle...Elle m'aime...

Mes yeux se remplir de larmes.

Non...Non...Je...J'ai...

Je partit en courant,laissant Tomoyo seul devant la porte.

Elle aussi avait les larmes au yeux.

Je courus jusque chez moi,rentra dans ma chambre et m'affala sur le lit,en pleur.

**Tomoyo P.O.V:**

J'alla dans la cuisine pour prendre le thé.Je pris le plateau et sortit de la cuisine.  
Je montit les escaliers,heureuse de notre réconciliation.

Je suis arrivait dans ma chambre.Il est arrivé ce que je craignais.

Sakura avait les yeux dans le vide,embué de larmes.  
Elle l'avait lu.Elle avait lu mon journal.Mes yeux s'embuérent de larmes qui tombérent rapidement aux sol.

Je lacha le plateau de mes mains.Je pleurais.Je ne faisais aucun bruit,je pleurais silencieusement.

Elle passa en courant devant,sans un regard,sans une explication.Je tombi à terre dans un bruit sourd.

Elle...Elle me détéste...

Les larmes roulérent de plus en plus vite sur mes joues.

Pourquoi...Pourquoi le monde est si cruel...Pourquoi...

Ma mére rentra dans ma chambre.Elle me dit:

Tomoyo,pourquoi Sakura vient de partir en courant ?Tomoyo ?

Ma...Ma vie ne vaut plus rien à présent...

Ma mére remarqua que je pleurais.

To...Tomoyo ?

Je ne dit rien.Plus rien.Je ne voulais pas parler.Je me leva et me retourna.Ma mére était dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.

Je fermis la porte.Sous son nez.Je me laissa glisser,dos à cette porte,tombant au sol.

Et dans un cri de douleur,je dit :

Pourquoi !

Je me suis laisser aller à mes sanglots,ne pouvant rien faire contre ma déstiné...

**Normal P.O.V:**

Le 31/03/05

Cher journal,

Comment vas-tu ?Moi,je déprime.

Je suis aller à l'école ce matin.Elle me fuiait.Elle ne m'a pas accordé un regard.

Ses yeux sont rouges.Elle a dut pleurer,comme moi je pleure sur mon destin si cruel.

Lionel m'a arréter avant que je parte.Il voulait des explication.

Je lui es juste dit...

Lionel,ma vie ne vaut plus rien à présent. 

C'est vrai.Je n'ai plus gout à la vie,je ne mange plus,je ne dors plus.

Je veux voir le visage de Sakura,rempli de bonheur.Mais ma demande ne pourra jamais arriver.

Je ne sers à rien.Je suis devenue un corp sans vie.

Pourquoi...

Tomoyo referma son journal.Elle ne mangeait plus,ne dormait plus,ne sortait plus à part pour aller à l'école.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.Elle ne pouvait rien faire.Rien.

Le destin à décider.Elle devait le suivre ou l'arréter.Mais on est obligé de suivre les événement comme ça.

On ne peut pas revenir en arriére.Pas pour c'est chose la.

Son portable sonna.Elle décrochat.

Allo ?

Allo Tomoyo ? C'est Lionel.

Tu veux des explications,n'est-ce-pas ?

Quand elle est revenue de chez toi,elle était en pleurs,tu ne peux pas le nier.

Tu était chez elle ?

Non,mais son pére m'a appellé.Tout le monde s'inquiéte pour elle.

Au moin,elle sera mieux entourer...

Ta mére aussi a appellé.Elle déteste Dominique,mais elle a fait un effort.Tu lui as claqué la porte au nez.

C'est mon probléme si j'ai claqué la porte au nez de ma mére.

Mais enfin,ressaisis toi !Sakura souffre,tu sais qu'est-ce-qui ce passe mais tu ne fais rien !

Tomoyo sentit les larmes lui montait au yeux.Une larme roula,et la voix tremblante,elle dit :

Tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé,tu ne peux rien faire,ce n'est pas ton probléme.

Tomoyo !At..

Tut,tut,tut...

Tomoyo avait racroché.Penser que Sakura souffrait à cause d'elle,du destin...

Elle essuya sa joue,sécha ses larmes et se coucha.

Le 01/04/05

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui,c'est l'anniversaire de Sakura.

Je ne pourrais pas lui offrire mon cadeau.Ca serait trop dur.

Je...Je suis pleine de tristesse.

Je n'ai plus gout à la vie.Je ne vois plus le visage de Sakura,plein de bonheur.

Il est parti,mon bonheur,je ne le vois plus.Il m'a semer.

Je...C'est la derniére fois que j'écris en toi.

Désolé.

Tomoyo,celle qui a perdu son amie et le bonheur.

Tomoyo ferma son cahier pour la derniére fois.

Finis le malheur,finis ma tristesse de voir la peur sur le visage de Sakura,finis,tout est fini !

Elle glissa son journal dans une enveloppe,avec un morceau de papier roulé.Elle glissa son enveloppe dans son cartable,avec un objet enrouler dans un morceau de tissu.

Elle mit son manteau,et sortit.

Elle alla à l'école.Elle montit les escaliers et rentra dans la classe.

Tout le monde allait vers Sakura,lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire,lui offrant une fleur,un cadeau.

Tomoyo ne dit rien et s'assaya à sa place.

Quand le cour commença,tout le monde chuchotat en regardant Tomoyo d'un regard en coin.

Elle feignat de ne pas les voir.La journée passa lentement,mais la sonnerie retentie.

Et voilà...Un jour de plus ou de moin,qu'elle importance...

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie,et dehors,se dirigea vers l'appartement de Lionel.

Elle glissa l'enveloppe dans sa boite au lettre.

Et voilà...Tu as les explications maintenant...

Elle ce dirigea nonchalement vers la sortie,puis vers sa maison.

Elle montat dans sa chambre,et posa son sac.

Elle en sortit une corde enrouler dans un morceau de tissu.

Elle l'accrocha,monta sur un tabouret et mit fin à ses jours.

**Lionel P.O.V :**

J'avais passer ma journée à l'école.Rien.

Elle n'a méme pas eu le courage de lui dire "Joyeux anniverssaire".

Ah la la...Je ne sais méme pas pourquoi elles en sont la...

Tiens,j'ai une lettre.Je l'ouvre...

Il y a un livre et un morceau de papier.

_"Voilà les explications.Sache que je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle le sache._

_Prend soin d'elle.Demain tu ne me verras plus,moi qui a fait soufrir ta bien aimé..."_

Ca doit étre Tomoyo,mais je ne vois pas le raport avec ce livre...

J'ouvrit le livre.

Mais c'est son journal intime !

J'ouvrit à une page au hasard.

Je la lu,puis commença à trembler.

Non...Je...Je lis mal...Je...

Je parti en courant chez Tomoyo.

**Normal P.O.V :**

Comme Sonomi voulait discuter avec Tomoyo,elle rentra en avanca à la maison.

Tomoyo ?

Elle montat devant la porte de la chambre de Tomoyo,et frappa.Elle renouvelat ceci plusieur fois,mais comme Tomoyo ne répondait pas,elle dit :

Tomoyo ?Ca va ?

N'entendant pas de réponse,elle ouvrit la porte.Elle poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant sa fille,pendu,sans vie.

Elle s'écroula à terre et commença à sangloter,en pestant contre Dieu qui lui avait voler son seul bonheur.

Toute la maisonné arriva,alerté par le cri de Sonomi.Lionel arriva à ce moment la.

Il ne prit pas la peine de sonner,en rentra dans la chambre en trombe.

Tout le monde resta figé.Méme lui.Trop tard.

Soudain,il vit apparaitre le fantome de Tomoyo (lol)

To...Tomoyo ?

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lévre.

Chut,ne dis rien.Tu l'as lu,hein ? Je vais te dire un secret.La vie n'est que de nombreuses épreuves qu'il faut franchir mais je n'ai pas pu franchir la derniére.Dis à Sakura que je l'aime et que je l'aimerais toujours...

Et elle disparut sans bruit,sans parole à part un Adieu...

Lionel resta perpléxe par cette hasard qui à fait que la mort et la tritesse envahissent si rapidement la vie...

**Fin**

Pouf !Fini !

Il est plus long que le dernier dis donc !

Ne vous inquiétez pas,je suis dans ma section one-shot/drame (lol)

Je projette 2 fan-fic,mais ce sera pas pour tout de suite...TT

Merci à ceux qui m'ont dit que mes ones était bien !

Bizz!

Em ou Osi-chan.


End file.
